Yes, I did fall in love
by Hime eL En
Summary: Summary : "Cinta begitu jahat ya!" "Takdir lebih jahat!" "Cinta dan takdir sama jahat nya mempermainkan kita!" Lalu untuk apa ada pertemuan jika perpisahan adalah ending yang di persiapkan? "Yes, I did fall in love"


Summary :

"Cinta begitu jahat ya!" "Takdir lebih jahat!" "Cinta dan takdir sama jahat nya mempermainkan kita!" Lalu untuk apa ada pertemuan jika perpisahan adalah ending yang di persiapkan?

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Genres :

Drama, Romance, AU

.

.

.

Rated :

T bisa jadi T+

.

.

.

Warning :

Typo bertebaran, Alay, Drama sinetron pake BGT, Ooc, Ide pasaran dll

.

.

.

.

Chara :

Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Uzumaki Karin

.

.

.

.

.

*Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Senja yang ramai di bangunan besar penuh dengan banyak nya manusia sibuk lalu lalang membawa berbagai macam jinjingan tas ataupun koper besar tak lupa suara suara merdu yang meneriaki jadwal pemberangkatan ataupun pendaratan

Tak jarang pula banyak dari mereka asik dengan _smartphone_ nya menunduk atau berjalan mendengarkan _earphone_ Sedikit berbeda dengan pria tampan berkelereng saphir yang kini tengah duduk menikmati minuman hangat yang baru saja di beli dari mesin di sebelahnya

"Ringg" ponsel nya berdering menampilkan deretan huruf yang membentuk beberapa kalimat di layar ponsel pintar itu

"Tchh, baka Ruko dia pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu" Raut pemuda tersebut terlihat kesal dan lelah

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduk nya lengan kirinya menarik koper hitam lalu berjalan agak cepat menuju luar agar segera menemukan _taxi_

"Ringg" lagi lagi ponsel nya berdering mau tak mau ia melihat layar bening dengan _case_ putih tersebut dengan sedikit tertunduk kini wajah tampan nya menyunging seulas senyum, tak lupa jemari kanan nya yang begitu lincah untuk membalas sebuah pesan di ponsel nya.

Baru saja pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu bermaksud menyisipkan ponsel pintar nya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ milik nya, sebelum

 **BRUK!**

Seseorang menabrak Naruto kencang membuat

diri nya terjatuh

"Aw"

"Itai"

"Ah maafkan saya tuan" seorang gadis besurai indigo panjang mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya

Mencoba membantu pemuda blonde yang juga terjatuh

"Ahh, apa kau tak memiliki mata nona?" pemuda blonde itu meraih lengan putih sang gadis dan mencoba bangkit

"Maafkan saya tuan saya sedang tergesa maafkan saya" Gadis bersurai indigo berkali-kali membungkuk

"Tergesa hah?, kau pikir aku tidak? jangan berlarian seenak nya nona, ini bukan jalan milik mu" terus pemuda blonde yang bernama Naruto itu menyalahkan sang gadis, gadis indigo yang kini berada di hadapan nya.

Naruto kesal bukan main mood nya sedang buruk di mulai dari penerbangan yang bermasalah pagi tadi, ribut dengan sang kekasih, sang kakak yang tidak jadi menjemput lalu di tambah dengan wanita di hadapan nya yang seenak jidat berlari kencang dan menabrak nya hancur sudah emosi Naruto.

Gadis itu sendiri sadar bahwa ini kesalahan nya karena berlari kencang dan tak memperhatikan sekitar namun sang gadis sudah minta maaf,bukan

Tak perlu lah pemuda pirang tersebut memarahi nya bertubi tubi yang sontak membuat diri sang gadis naik pitam

"Hei tuan, anda juga bersalah!, berjalan sembari memainkan _smartphone_ , saya yakin kok jika tadi anda berjalan benar anda dapat menghindar"

"Wah lucu sekali kau bersalah dan menyalahkan korban mu" Pemuda itu menaikan suara nya kesal, membuat orang yang lalu lalang berhenti dan menjadikan mereka berdua tontonan secara live

"Oh tuan apa tak malu berteriak kepada seorang gadis" gadis itu memicingkan mata nya kesal, malu melirik sekumpulan orang yang menjadikan perdebatan nya sebagai tontonan gratis

"Tch" Naruto mendecih kesal, sebelum akhir nya ia mengambil ponsel pintar _case_ putih yang tergeletak di hadapan nya

dan segera pergi

Hal serupa juga dilakukan sang gadis Indigo dan segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan para penonton yang berangsur-angsur pergi

.

.

.

"Hinata"

Gadis indigo yang merasa nama nya dipanggil menoleh mencari asal suara menemukan sosok pria tampan bersurai gelap dengan setelan kemeja abu yang membuat pria itu semakin tampan

"Sasuke- _nii_ " Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju pria tampan yang ternyata bernama Sasuke tersebut

Sasuke memasang seulas senyum melihat gadis indigo yang di panggil Hinata tersebut berlari kecil

"Sasuke- _nii_ aku merindukan mu"

"Hn aku juga"

"Aku lebih merindukan mu"

"Ya ya _hime_ "

Lengan sang pria mengacak pelan surai indigo milik sang gadis sontak membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi putih milik sang gadis

 **"Aaaa Sasuke-** _ **nii**_ **"**

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah seksy tak henti henti nya memasang senyum berkali kali juga ia melirik kaca di tangan nya hanya sekedar melihat apakah riasan nya rapih atau tidak

Ruby nya yang biasa terbingkai kaca dan _frame_ melirik kesana kemari mencari sosok yang sedari tadi membuat hatinya senang

'Aaaa Naruto- _kun_ aku merindukan mu' gadis itu berucap dalam hati

"Karin" pemuda tampan dengan warna rambut secerah mentari menghampiri sang gadis

"Hei Naruto" sang gadis yang mendapati diri nya di panggil oleh pemuda yang sedari tadi di tunggu nya, tersenyum hangat, tak kalah hangat dengan sesuatu di hati nya yang juga ikut menghangat

"Errr Karin kau tambah cantik saja"

Blush wajah gadis pemilik nama memerah sama seperti rambut nya

"Aaa Naruto kau menghina ku ya" gadis itu bersikap sebiasa mungkin menyembunyikan rasa girang dan hangat akibat pujian Naruto

"Haha, ngomong-ngomong kemana kaca mata mu?"

"Aaa ituu karena aku, aku hanya ingin memakai kontak lens saja" gadis itu menjawab asal, padahal ia sengaja susah payah memakai kontak lens dan berdandan begitu lama hanya untuk menjemput Naruto

"Ooo begitu, hei Karin, kau tahu" pemuda pirang itu berjalan di depan sang gadis

"Tahu, apa?" sementara sang gadis mempercepat langkah nya menyeimbangi langkah sang pemuda

"Aku sangat rindu" pemuda itu tersenyum sangat manis, membuat gadis merah di samping nya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan terang menyinari sesuatu di dalam dada nya yang sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi rasa perih sakit yang tak tertahan

"Pada Sakura- _chan_ "

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _nii_ kita akan kemana?" gadis indigo tak henti henti nya memasang senyum bahagia memperhatiakan pria raven yang kini tengah menyetir mobil nya dengan serius

"Terserah kau saja" sang pria menanggapi cuek manik kelam nya masih sibuk melihat lalu lintas di hadapan kaca mobil nya

"Eh benar nih, terserah ku saja"

"Hn"

"Emmmm kalau begitu ayu kita makan malam, jalan-jalan, belanja lalu keliling kota lagi" Manik lavender sang gadis melirik sang pria berharap agar sang pria meng-Iyakan keinginan-keinginan nya tadi

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum tengah malam kau harus istirahat" menoleh sebentar ke arah gadis cantik yang masih mempertahankan wajah imut nya yang membuat setiap pria bersemu merah bila melihat nya

"Eum baiklah" gadis itu tersenyum bahagia

 **"Sama seperti biasa nya, aku tak akan bisa menolak mu Hinata"**

.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah berwarna merah senada dengan irish maupun surai sang pengemudi nya berhenti tepat di depan rumah megah yang bergaya _clasic modern._

"Ini rumah Ruko" pemuda blonde terkesima ketika manik biru nya bertemu sebuah rumah dengan _eksterior_ _variatif_ yang memanjakan mata nya

"Haha ya begitulah mereka berdua mendesain rumah ini sendiri lho, kau akan lebih terpukau ketika melihat _interior_ nya"

"Aaa baiklah aku tak sabar, Karin terimkasih ya repot-repot menjemput ku" bersiap turun dari mobil sang pemuda lagi lagi menberikan senyuman manis kepada sang gadis

"Ah ya tentu Naruto, tak masalah, seperti ke siapa saja lagi pula _Thanks_ untuk makan malam nya" sang gadis rupawan tersebut sedikit merona

"Yosh setelah ini aku akan segera menghubungi Sakura- _chan_ , Karin kau memang teman terbaik ku" kini tubuh Naruto telah keluar sepenuh nya dari mobil merah tersebut ia melambaikan tangan nya kearah gadis merah cantik yang kini bersiap menjalan mobil nya

"Aah ah yaa kau juga teman-

ah Naruto salam kan salam ku pada Naruko"

 **BREM!**

gadis yang di panggil Karin tersebut meng gas mobil merah nya kencang yang beberapa saat kemudian hilang dari pandangan sang pemuda

 **"Ahh sial jangan menangis, tapi rasa nya sakit bukan main,haha"**

.

.

.

Pria tampan tesenyum ketika melihat gadis muda yang terpaut dua tahun usia dengan nya itu tengah menikmati santapan dengan begitu anggun

"Tak makan Sasuke- _nii_?"

Gadis itu balik melirik kepada sang pria

"Aku pesan kopi saja"

"Eh kok begitu, mau coba makanan ku" gadis itu memotong seiris daging, menusuk nya dengan garpu bersiap membawa potongan daging menggoda selera itu kedalam mulut pria tampan di hadapan nya

Sang pria menurut, akhir nya membuka mulut nya untuk memakan seiris daging tersebut

"Bagaimana, lezat sekali kan?"

"Ya lumayan, masih ada yang lebih lezat dari ini" pria itu mengambil sapu tangan mengelap mulut nya sendiri

"Eh dimana?, aku ingin coba" gadis indigo itu kelihatan tertarik

"Besok, ayu kita makan bersama disana" sang pria memegang puncak kepala sang gadis

Sementara sang gadis kini tengah merona hebat akibat perlaukuan dari sang pria

"Ah ya iya"

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _nii_ "

"Hn"

"Apa kau senang bertemu dengan ku?" gadis lavender itu menatap irish kelam yang selalu ia rindukan

"Sangat senang Hinata" Sasuke nama pria tampan itu kembali menatap irish lavender milik sang gadis yang begitu indah

"Ahh syukurlah hihi, aku tak mengganggu Sasuke- _nii_ kan? gadis yang di panggil Hinata tersebut tersenyum begitu manis

"Aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktu ku dengan Sasuke- _nii_ " gadis itu menambahkan setitik air mata nyalang keluar dari kelopak indah nya

"Hn aku juga" sang pria Sasuke akhir nya menyungging senyum kepada sang gadis, menyenderkan kepala sang gadis kebahu kekar nya

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ _dark_ melaju membelah malam menuju sebuah hotel bintang lima sang pemudi yang memiliki irish kelam malam memfokuskan diri nya untuk menyetir

"Emmm Sasuke- _nii_ " gadis indigo yang terlihat malu malu memainkan jari-jari lentik nya

"Hn"

"Etooo Sasuke- _nii_ aa-

"Sampai" suara Sasuke tiba-tiba menotong ucapan sang gadis indigo ya di sebelah nya

"Ehh kenapa, tak mengajak ku kerumah Sasuke- _nii_ saja" Hinata gadis lavender tersebut turun dari mobil sport kelam milik sang pria tampan di ikuti oleh sang pria yang kini menghampiri sang gadis

"Hinata istirahatlah besok aku akan menjemput mu ke rumah ku" pria tampan itu mengelus puncak kepala gadis indigo di hadapan nya

"Eh, Sasu- _nii_ mau meninggalkan ku sendiri" gadis indigo yang tadi malu-malu kini menatap wajah datar sang pria

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, mengapa kau tak mengajak Hanabi" lengan sang pria masih setia mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis

"Kalau begitu Hinata, aku pulang, kau harus segera tidur" tanpa menunggu respon dari sang gadis, Sasuke pergi mengendarai mobil _sport_ nya yang semakin lama hilang bak di telan gelap malam.

Sang gadis mentap

kepergian mobil kelam tersebut tangan kanan nya meremas dada nya pelan

"Bukan itu maksudku, apa kau tak akan menemani ku Sasuke-nii" gumam gadis indigo Hinata pelan dan kaki jenjang nya melangkah memasuki hotel mewah tersebut

 **"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku telah memilih wanita ku sendiri, wanita yang ku cintai"**

.

.

.

.

"Wow, Ruko _interior_ rumah mu sangat mengagumkan" pemuda orange jabrik menghempaskan tubuh nya ke sofa empuk di ruang keluarga

" _Ha'i_ terimakasih Naru- _chan_ " wanita cantik berpiyama putih dengan rambut kuning yang di kepang ke samping membawa secangkir teh dan beberapa iris kue

"Berhenti memanggil ku dengan embel embel _chan_ , memalukan"

"Kau ini adik ku tak masalah bukan" wanita tersebut duduk di samping sang pemuda

"Kita hanya beda 5menit Ruko, oh ya mana suami mu" Naruto mengamati ruangan besar itu namun tak menemukan sosok lian selain diri nya dengan sang kakak

"Ah tadi dia menjemput adik sepupu nya di bandara" jawab wanita kuning yang panggil Ruko itu

"Eh adik sepupu nya mau menginap disini juga" Naruto menyeruput habis teh nya

"Tidak, malam ini ia menginap di hotel besok baru ia kemari"

"Oh, lalu sekarang dimana kamar ku" pemuda blonde Naruto, berdiri bersiap menarik koper nya

"Disini"

"Hah?"

"Untuk malam ini disini dulu, kau tau kan kami baru pindah banyak _funiture_ yang belum kami bawa, bahkan kamar kamar masih kosong" wanita cantik tersebut tersenyum manis

"Tidak mau aku ini lelah" geram sang pemuda meninggikan suara nya

"Araaa Naru- _chan_ tak boleh membentak, salah sendiri mangapa kau datang kesini tiba-tiba"

Sang wanita blonde tersebut masih tersenyum manis membuat sang pemuda blonde di hadapan nya agak ciut melihat gambaran sang ibu di wajah cantik kakak nya

"Padahal kau juga bisa menyewakan kamar hotel kan untuk ku" kini sang pemuda yang ciut hanya bergumam kecil

"maa maa Naru- _chan_ sekarang kau mandi dulu, air nya sudah siap Naru- _chan_ " wanita yang bernama Naruko itu bangkit meninggalkan sang pemuda sendirian

Sedangkan sang pemuda malah kembali duduk kepala kuning teringat sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan sedari siang tadi, yaitu menelpon kekasih nya dengan cekatan lengan kekar nya merogoh kantung _jeans_ yang ia pakai, menemukan sebuah benda yang ia cari untuk menghubungi sang kekasih

"Eh tapi apa tak usah kuberi tahu saja, biar jadi kejutan buat Sakura- _chan_ " sang pemuda memasang pose berpikir

"Ah iya lebih baik tak usah ku kabari aku ada disini lalu lusa aku temui ke apartemen nya" Naruto akhir nya memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali benda ber- _case_ putih tersebut kembali ke saku nya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal pada benda tersebut

"Eh ini kan"

.

.

.

.

Gadis indigo bernama Hinata tersebut menjatuhkan bokong nya ke sebuah kasur _king size_ kepala nya agak pening iya korek tas nya mengambil beberapa tablet obat dan meminum nya

Irish indah nya terlihat sayu dan lelah

Baru saja Hinata memejamkan mata nya namun sebuah dering telepon membuat nya terjaga kembali

'eh sejak kapan ponsel ku menggunkan nada dering' batin nya, irish nya terlihat aga bingung melihat sebuah nomor begitu familiar memanggil nya detik kemudian ia menyibak helai nya ke belakang menahan kesal

"err mimpi apa aku kemarin malam"

.

.

.

Seorang pria memasuki ruang besar bergaya _elektik_ yang mewah wajah rupawan terlihat sedikit lelah berkali kali ia menguap menandakan kantuk yang menyerang nya, _onyx_ kelam nya terpikat akan dua objek yang menyambut nya di ruang keluarga bibir nya melengkung membuat sebuat garais yang di sebut senyuman, jika saja dua objek tersebut tak mengeluarkan dengkuran mungkin orang lain menyangka mereka adalah sepasang boneka mempunyai irish blonde dan menggunakan pakaian putih yang serasi, kepala sang wanita yang tersender dibahu sang lelaki dan kepala sang lelaki yang menindih kepala sang wanita. Ahh begitu manis di pandang kelereng nya

Akhir nya sang pria raven yang memperhatikan menghampiri sang wanita tersebut mengangkat hati-hati kepala lelaki yang menindih kepala sang wanita

"Maafkan aku pulang terlalu larut Ruko" pria raven bernama Sasuke itu berbisik pelan di telinga sang wanita membuat sang wanita tersebut sedikit mengerang, lengan kekar Sasuke mengangkat tubuh sintal si wanita menggendong nya menuju pintu berwarna putih

Sasuke menghempaskan pelan tubuh sang gadis di kasur empuk ia memprhatikan sejenak sang wanita yang terlelap begitu tenang tanpa aba aba ia melumat pelan bibir manis milik sang wania yang telah setahun ini menjadi nona Uchiha

"uh padahal aku lapar, ingin makan masakan mu" di akhiri sebuah kecupan di dahi milik sang wanita, sang pria bergegas membasuh tubuh nya dan bersiap menemani tidur sang istri di malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hai halo aku datang kembali dengan fanfic gaje yang aku tulis atas kehendak ku sendiri, padahal aku ini bukan pecinta drama, romance atau yang berbau seperti itu tapi fanfic ku malah kayak drama drama gitu yah hehe ;)

Oh iyaa aku sebenernya kurang suka sama Hinata yang ooc dan ini ooc banget gak sih?, soalnya aku kalau bikin chara Hinata Hime biasanya pendiam, malu malu merah merah gimana gitu hihi cek aja di fanfic ku yang lain *promosi eh, tehee :p

Nah, karena ada author yang begitu baik sering berbagi ilmu denganku walaupun dia author yaoi gitu tapi tulisn nya emang keren dan pas dia bikin fanfic romance NaruHina dan karakter nya agak ooc tapi dikit ga kebangetan dan dia mampu buat karakter jadi hidup gitu, aaa aku malah jatuh cinta, maka nya sekarang aku bikin karakter Hinata dan karakter lain seperti ini. Hihi tapi tetep aja fanficku jelek *huftt.

Oke Review dong aku bakal update chapter 2 minggu depan karena udah ada di document ku, kritik dan saran selalu saya terima tapi tidak untuk yang merobohkan hiiii

Terimakasih yang mau baca

See you next time💗

 _ **EL**_


End file.
